What the fck we do?
by OrgasmSpasms
Summary: After waking up hungover in a bedroom, Ginny and Malfoy have a lot to discuss but after looking at some pictures, reading a few papers and finally ruling out to Ginny didn't kidnap or rape Draco, they realize it. They're married. But when they can't divorce because they drunkenly made the Unbreakable Vow. They don't know what to do or how to react...
1. What the fck we do?

Disclaimer: Damn I'm running out of funny and witty things to say for a disclaimer... So fuck it, we all know J. K. Rowling owes this shit. I'm kinda just night swimming in her pool.

A/N: This is probably gonna be a multi chapter but who knows. I am in the middle of another fic it's called "Do it or take your clothes off!" I wanted to do this one but I might go back to it finish it then post it so keep an eye out for it. So yeah that's it. Oh like always I LOVE using "..." don't diss it. It's my thang. And I don't even want to say "Review Please!" cause I know you aren't...

What the fuck did we do?:

Ginny Weasley woke up with the biggest hangover she has ever had. She stretched and sat up. An arm fell off her stomach and she screamed... it was connected to a body. A lot of questions ran through her mind. Who the hell? Why is her bedroom trashed? Would she have screamed louder if the arm wasn't connected to a body? But most importantly: What the FUCK did she do last night? The body next to her stirred in, what she could only imagine, his sleep. Ginny didn't move when he stretched, she physically couldn't. How could she when she just woke up with a stranger in her bed? I bet you would be temporarily parallelized too. The figure groaned and sat up. Ginny quickly looked at it's turned head. It's hair was short blonde hair. Ginny automatically thought: Hum... seams familiar. Now confirmed it was indeed a he she turned away. The man stretched again but this time looked around. Since Ginny's head was turned she had no idea that the exact moment she looked at the man, the man was looking back. To her surprise a pair of silver eyes fell on her bluish brown. Instinctively the figure yelled then started ranting.

"AHHHHHH! What the fuck? What are you doing in my..."

The man looked around and saw the walls were bright yellow with very colorful and equally as bright flowers on them. Obviously this wasn't his room. The man checked under the covers to see if he was naked... he was.

"AHHHHHHH! You! Youuuuuu! You, you, you, you, you, you, you, YOU!

(A/N: bet you didn't read all those you's hum?)

You kidnapped me! And..."

He looked under the covers again.

"And raped me! Oh, I am calling the aurors! You ass is going to Azkaban!"

He grabbed on one the blankets on the bed and started searching for his wand. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and tried calming him.

"I didn't rape you nor did I kidnap you. Just calm down and we can..."

"No! We can't do anything! You raped me!"

Ginny snorted he wasn't giving that up was he?

"I'm Draco fucking Malfoy! Who wouldn't want this..."

He made gestures to his body.

"Just admit it Weaslette! Years of rejection drove you to rape!"

Again she rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy, if you get some clothes on we can have a cup of tea and talk about what happened."

He looked at her and continued to yell,

"I can't find my clothes! You probably took them for your shrine of me!"

Ginny nudged her head to the corner of the room. Malfoy looked and there was his clothes and wand. He dove for them and turned to Ginny. She smiled and actually laughed a bit.

"Oh ho ho... Right Malfoy is embarrassed. I'll give you some privacy."

She went to get out of the bed but that's when realized she also was naked. She looked around now embarrassed too. She blushed and found her wand on her night stand. She quickly grabbed it and muttered,

"Accio: Nightgown."

A nightgown soared through the air pass Draco's head into her hand. She slipped it on under the covers but still didn't want to get out of her bed. This particular nightgown was very... revealing. Tomorrow was laundry day, it's all she had. She needed to get up. Ginny pushed off the blanket and turned to Draco. He stepped back and declared,

"No matter how hot you look, I will not have sex with you! If you continue it will be considered rape!"

Ginny pulled down the gown and blushed madly.

"I don't want to have sex with you! Just to talk over last night's... invents."

She walked over to her bedroom down and turned to Malfoy.

"Please just hurry up so we can talk."

She closed the door and sprinted down the stairs. Ginny didn't know why but she did. Maybe it's the fact that Draco Malfoy was naked upstairs in her bedroom. She grabbed two tea cups and a tea pot. As Ginny was setting everything up to make the tea, Draco came down the stairs in a black muscle shirt and black baggy pants. He looked... hot? No this was Malfoy we're talking about. He just can't be hot! He kept his distance and Ginny started,

"So sorry for my bluntness but what the FUCK we do? I mean like last night? I don't remember..."

Ginny started waving her arms to try to prove her point. Something caught his eye, on her finger.

"What the hell is..."

He grabbed her hand and Ginny jumped at the suddenness.

"what is my family heirloom doing on your hand? You! You stole it, didn't you! You fucking bitch!"

Ginny yanked her hand from Malfoy and slapped him across the face.

"I don't give a shit how mad you are but you will not call me that in my own house!"

Malfoy clutched his face and muttered looking around.

"Ha, you call this a house?"

Ginny will admit, it wasn't the nicest place in the world but it was all she could afford. It was two stories but very small. In the upper story there was a small closet her bedroom and a bathroom. In the lower level, you walked into her living room. Small, a coffee table, a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a constant warm fire. There was a door way toward the left of her fireplace that led to her kitchen. Again a very small kitchen. A table for two against the wall. In the middle an "island" for cooking and preparing. Even though she couldn't afford much the kitchen was the best muggle technology around. It had a flat stove and a powerful oven. The microwave was equally as powerful. Everything was top notch... in the kitchen. Ginny kept zoning out about her house but mostly her kitchen and how she loved cooking the muggle way. Ginny looked blanked out until Draco snapped his hands in front of her face.

"Wha- I um, what?"

He rolled his eyes and demanded,

"Why the hell do you have my great grandmama's ring on your hand."

Ginny remembered there situation. Ginny took it off and handed it back to Malfoy. He took it gladly but still was mad.

"You never explained how it came into your possession!"

Ginny took a cup of tea and sat on her table. She looked around her bum and saw so papers and a few pictures. Ginny picked up one in particular and examined it.

"You gave it to me..."

Malfoy looked at her puzzled and swaggered over to her. He took the picture and immediately dropped it. It was a picture of him on one knee proposing to Ginny. Ginny, very nervous and extremely scared, looked at the papers, they were marriage papers...


	2. Muggle cooking and Ginny's special box

Disclaimer: I don't own this shit. Do you?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Ahem... review. Yeah one person reviewed, thanks a whole bunch guys! Oh and hptwilightlover110 seriously thanks bro. But I love swears. Have you seen the title? Yeah sorry bud...

What the fuck we do?

Ginny looked up at Malfoy with horror. Their were... married? Oh no, what did they do? Ginny hoped off the table to look the other pictures. Of course they all were moving but as she went through them the more she wanted to scream. There was five all together. The first was the picture of Malfoy getting on one knee and Ginny crying. The second was Ginny kissing him then them hugging. The third was them holding hands. The fourth picture was them at the alter; Ginny in a very short white dress and Malfoy in dress pant and the very muscle shirt he was wearing now but it was the last picture that Ginny screamed at. It was her and Malfoy performing the Unbreakable Vow. Ginny dropped all the pictures and turned to Malfoy. He was reading the marriage papers.

"Mal-"

Ginny took a deep breath and continued,

"Draco, you do know what this means right?"

He nodded slowly as he looked up to her. He put down the papers and took the pictures.

"So I guess you didn't kidnap and rape me..."

Ginny smiled.

"No I didn't but how is this going to work out? I mean, we took the Unbreakable Vow. We have to be together."

Draco turned to her and this time he was the one to take a deep breath.

"Okay, first of all, wifey. Let's get some things straight. One, I will not be cleaning your... our house nor will I cook. Two, I will NOT have a lovey-dovey relationship at all. And three and listen up because it's the most important, I will not I repeat not be staying under these living conditions. I will be changing some..."

He took a disgusted look around her kitchen

"...Uh scratch that, a lot of things. Got it Weaslette?"

Ginny smiled but didn't necessarily agree.

"Listen here, Draco. Remember it my house not 'ours' and I will not have you changing anything. Second I would wish for you to call me by my real name not 'Weaslette' and finally I would ask you to sleep on the couch."

Draco looked at her like she just grew five heads. He smirked with his hands raised.

"Okay Ginevra is it? Well, you're lucky I'm even staying here so I will not sleep on the couch but if you still feel uncomfortable... you can, you know if you like. I also will be changing a few things, just to make it feel a bit homey for me being that we now live together. What else? Oh yes, it is ours. If you would like to read our marriage papers? Everything is ours so..."

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Deal with it."

Ginny shook off his hand and glared at him. He just kept smirking.

"What's wrong, Ginevra?"

Ginny had it.

"Don't call me Ginevra! I hate that name!"

Draco kept on smirking. Faking confusion he asked,

"Well isn't that your real name, wife?"

Ginny realized it was going to be a long day. Hell, it was going to be a long marriage...

"I know but I just meant call me Ginny."

"I don't know if I like that... How 'bout Red? Yeah... Red. Seems spunky!"

Ginny just laughed. She could live with Red.

"So what are you cooking for breakfast, Red?"

Ginny went to her fridge an grabbed a thing of eggs. She took four and cracked them into a bowl. When she started mixing them Draco looked at her with great curiosity. She looked back with confusion. Has he never seen cooking before?

"Hey Drake have you ever seen cooking before?"

Draco blinked a few times then said,

"Only my mother and best friend call me Drake and no but it doesn't matter it's boring."

Ginny smiled at the comment... Draco has a new nickname.

"Whatever... Drake. I don't believe you, I know that you find this very interesting!"

Malfoy got a mischievous smile. He looked at Ginny for a quick second the grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the fridge.

"Do not call me Drake. And I don't care for your muggle style cooking."

Ginny for some reason didn't mind him pushing her up against the fridge. And she certainly didn't mind their closeness. She smirked at him. Draco smirked back.

"I'm going to let you go. You will continue to cook while I watch you... You may not ask me why. Got that, Red?"

Ginny really liked him calling her Red and nodded but she just HAD to put her two bits in.

"But you don't care for the cooking. Your simply watching me."

Draco laughed as he let her go.

"Of course."

Ginny pushed pass Draco to finish cooking their scrambled eggs. Once awhile she would look up and see Draco staring intensely at her hands. Watching her carefully add spices. He really did enjoy it. Ginny turned and popped a few pieces of toast in her state of the art toaster. She absolutely loved her kitchen. Draco stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Confused, Ginny called for him.

"Where are you going..."

At the last second she added,

"...Drake?"

Draco was in her kitchen about to walk up the stairs but tensed up. She called him Drake again. He was going to go back and tell her off but realized that's exactly what she wants. Draco wanted to explore the house but couldn't tell her that. What he needed was a good, believable excuse.

"Wow, a guy can't piss? Geez, what do you think I'm going to cheat? Haven't been married for two days!"

So clutching the rail tightly, he walked up her... their stairs. The first door he hit he opened. It was a small closet. A few coats, some rain boots, an umbrella and a box? Behind the boots, it was medium sized and taped close it even said 'Do not open.' Of course Draco just had to open it. Why else would he be in Slytherin? He took his wand out of his back pocket and pointed it at the box. Hoping it worked he said,

"Alohomora!"

Thankfully it did. The box flew open and he got to his knees. The first thing he saw was a picture. It was of Ginny and Granger. First they seemed drunk and were falling over each other. Then Draco smiled. They started making out, obviously drunk. Draco transfigured a button on the floor to that picture. Now he was going to keep one just in case he needed it. He got off his knees and ran down the stairs to show Ginny.

"Ginny next time call me up so I can watch!"

Ginny turned to him confused.

"What do you..."

She saw Draco waving a picture. At first she couldn't really see it but once he stopped waving it Ginny realized.

"So next time, Red? Both you look pretty hot."

Ginny couldn't process it. Draco just called her AND Hermione hot! Ginny stared at his smirk for a bit then acted. Ginny lunged toward Draco but he got out of the way just in time.

"Whoa there little gally! I think we should talk manners."

Ginny ignored him and tried getting the picture. It was in her special box that was never suppose to be seen but anyone but her. Does that mean he was in it? And saw her other things? Ginny did all she could think of.

"Stupefy!"

Draco froze and dropped. Ginny took the picture out of his hand and sprinted up the stairs. She bursted through her closet and found her box opened. She had a mini heart attack and decided to re-hide it. Once she figured out the perfect place, she moved it there. The heard a smash down the stairs. Did Draco have his wand? Ginny took out hers and headed back down. Cautiously she walked into her kitchen. Draco had his wand out and was too quick for her.

"Expelliarmus!"

Her wand was soon in his hands. He slowly made his way to her never taking his wand from her. Draco got in Ginny's face. Ginny took a sharp breathe because they were at least two inches apart. Draco leaned closer and whispered,

"I didn't like that..."

Ginny gulped hard. She was in trouble.

A/N: if you're reading this... Thanks! Um, yeah cliffhanger! I love them so get used to them! Muhahaha!


	3. Payback

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

A/N: Oh Merlin! So many reviews! Love it, the same amount as both my other stories put together! Wow I was so inspired I started this chapter!

Wildcat820: oh be sure it will!

Trinideanfan: thanks here you are!

Katereena: Actually in this one there will be light smut but yes, later chapters will be very very SMUTTY! Yay! But there relationship will grow first.

Lilith Magica: it is isn't it? Thanks. Without further ado here's what's next...

What the fuck we do?:

Ginny faced Draco. This eye dark with something Ginny couldn't quite place. His warm breath was on her face. He smirked at her. Ginny cautiously asked,

"Wha- what are you going to do?"

He grinned evilly.

"I show you..."

He started lightly kissing her neck. At first he felt wrong but he remembered, married couples do this. Yeah, they're married. Ginny closed her eyes. It felt so good but it was so wrong. Until now she thought of her family. What are they going to think? What's Ron going to do? Probably kill him, she thought. Ginny pushed back all her family and tried to enjoy this. She was enjoying this from her husband...

Then it hit her, how was this punishment? She was really enjoying this. At that moment Draco bit her neck... hard.

"Ahh..."

Ginny bit her lip. Draco smiled.

"You thought was your punishment? No no no sweetie, oh no."

Ginny kept her eyes closed. She was scared. Draco sensed this and smiled bigger. In one swift motion he turned her arms behind her back, like he was arresting her.

"Whoa..."

Ginny adjusted to the new position. He led her into the living room. He smirked. He was about to make this place homey. Draco pointed his wand at Ginny colorful arrangement of flowers. He flicked his wrist and the purple tulips, yellow and pink orchids, yellow sunflowers and white and yellow daisies all into black, silver and forest green roses. Ginny gasped hard. It took her an hour to get those and arrange them! She turned to look at Draco and smirked looked for his next victim. The fire place, he pointed at it and pictures in elaborate frames appeared. To be kind because they are "sharing" everything, he left Ginny one picture of her and her family in the back. He vanished the rest to under "their" bed. Ginny's eyes got wide.

"My pictures!"

Draco knew how to give punishments. He turned to their knitted, bright yellow rug. Another flick of the wand and it was black.

"My mom made that! Please Draco I'm sorry! I would-"

Draco wasn't listening he moved her toward toward her stairs. When they reached the top he flung the closet door open but he still kept a strong grip on her. Looking around he was disappointed to find that she moved the box. He'll have to look at a later date in time. Draco gave yet another flick of the wrist and their was additional boots and coats. He moved them from his closet at the Malfoy Manor. Ginny gasped but didn't give much more of a reaction. He simply just added to the closet, not change or move. Draco stood thinking of what next. He needed a better reaction. Ginny took this opportunity to try to break free. In Draco's thought process, he loosened his grip. Ginny twisted a bit in a jerky motion. Then she tried pulling from Draco's grasp. She succeeded but he had fast reflexes. He grabbed her right before she left his arm reach. He whispered from behind.

"Ah ah, little Red. You don't wanna leave before we make it to the bedroom?"

Ginny giggled, what a dirty sentence plus he called her little Red, that was cute. Draco was not aware that she was laughing at the sentence and name. He assumed she was laughing at him. He needed to make her stop. Draco wanted to prove that he should be feared. He was not going to be stepped on in this relationship. He tightened his grip ten fold. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and squealed. Ginny smiled at this.

"Hey, loosen your grip or it will be ME calling the aurors on YOU! For an abusive husband!"

The word 'husband' flowed out of her mouth. She could get used to this marriage. Draco once again smiled evilly.

"Well we don't want that. I'll show you I can be gentle..."

Draco completely let go of Ginny and as she was getting use to the feeling of being free, he grabbed her hand. Yanking Ginny to their bedroom, he startled her. She thought he was trying to be gentle! He swung the door open and dragged Ginny in. He practically throw her on the bed. He was trying to be gentle but come on he was Slytherin. They all like it rough. But little did he know so did Ginny.

"Lay down."

He commanded Ginny and she happily obeyed. Draco crawled on top of her. The first thing Draco did was attacked her lips with his. Ginny couldn't help but moan. He was such a good, no great... no no an amazing kisser. She has never kissed any of her ex boyfriends like this. Not even Harry! That's when Ginny's heart sank. Harry, he was suppose to come over tomorrow for tea. If he thought it was a date when they made the plans, Ginny would feel absolutely terrible. Draco snaked his hand up her shirt and started fondling with her bra. Ginny forgot all about Harry. Her bra happens to be lacy green. By coincidence of course. Ginny couldn't take it anymore she needed him.

"Please Draco... I- oh."

As she attempted to speak, Draco, already with his shirt off, ripped her shirt and bra off. He latched his mouth to one of her very hard nipples. While he licked and softly bit one, his hand caressed her other. She moaned as she went to take his pants off. It was difficult when your eyes are closed and your barely focusing. He smirked on her chest. Time for the real punishment. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket. Ginny saw and had a confused look. Right before she had the chance to ask Draco yelled,

"Stupefy!"

Ginny was frozen. All she got think is: Ahhg! I let my guard down. Stupid, stupid stupid!

"I'll be back wifey. I have some business to do back at the Malfoy Manor. You have fun."

He looked around for his shirt so he could slip it back on and leave. He was pleased to see her wand next to it. He grabbed both and walked out the door. He put on a nice pair of dress shoes. He'll need to get more clothes. Once his shoes and shirt was on he placed Ginny's wand in the closet, shell be unfroze in a half an hour. She'll need it later. Draco looked around, nodded and disapparated. He apparated directly into his bedroom. He didn't quite want to tell his family just yet that he drunkenly got married. So as quiet as he could, he packed all of his stuff. His clothes and shoes, his hair and body products and everything in between. When Draco looked back, his room was just a bed and empty drawers. Satisfied with what he has done he tip-toed around his house. He didn't want attention to himself but he didn't want to forget anything. After making sure the dining room, all the bathrooms, the living room, the sitting room, all the closets and all the bedrooms where clear, he realized his mother and father weren't there. He wanted to know where they went. Now standing up straight and less afraid of running into someone; he called one of his house-elves.

"Twin-key! Twinky come here!"

Seconds later he was facing a small house-elf.

"Yes, young Master Malfoy?"

He smiled. He loved being called master. Maybe he could get Ginny to call him that...

"Young Master Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head and looked down at the patient elf.

"Um, where's mother and father?"

Twinky smiled brightly at the mention of there names.

"Oh! Master and Mistress Malfoy went on vacation!"

The house elf waited for Draco's response.

"Oh. Well okay. Thanks Twinky. You may go- wait! Do you know where?"

Twinky looked upset.

"Twinky's sorry young Master Malfoy. Twinky does not know."

She looked disappointed in herself. Draco looked upset too.

"Has Twinky upset young Master Malfoy?"

Draco realized his expression and quickly changed it.

"Oh, no Twinky it's not you... it's me- er thanks."

Draco turned awkwardly away with his luggage following. Why hadn't they invited him? He was their son! Last time he checked they where on good grounds with each other. Draco pushed this back and with his bags in hand, apparated to Ginny. He smiled at the thought of going to Ginny. She was on the bed half naked and sexual frustrated. That'll teach her to mess with him.

A/N: I do believe this is the longest chapter. I may be wrong but I was like I said inspired! Thank you for the wondrous reviews! Keep 'um cumming! Ha, well let's all thank my gym teacher. The god damn 'fitness Friday' I wasn't prepared and I wrote most of the story then! So I'll update soon.


	4. Getting to know each other

Disclaimer: I own everything! Well on mother fucking opposite day...

A/N: I am terribly sorry that I didn't update in like a week but my fucking cunt of a mother took my IPod away but I went down in some of my classes. School doesn't matter to me. I like you guys more anyway...

P.S. Most of Ginny's favorite things are my favorite things and most of Draco's are my second favorite. Just saying so no true Harry Potter fans rip my head off that they are wrong... They probably are. Also so this idiots out there who be like "I don't need to read the book, Fanfiction tells me all I need to know." but they are wrong so don't go bragging that you know that Draco and Ginny's favorite color and that they date in the book 'cause they really don't! Geez... Sorry, just needed that off my chest. What was I saying? Oh yeah my favorites... Probably not theirs. But you know. Whatever...

What the fuck we do?

Draco apparated to his home. If you could even call it his home. More like a place he slept in. The first thing he did was go from the living room to the upstairs closet. Ginny's wand was still there. She never became un-stupefied? Draco smiled and rushed to see Ginny on the bed still. When he opened the door, she wasn't there. Confused, Draco took his wand out and slowly advanced deeper into the bedroom. He made it half way in. He looked around the room. Draco believed that Ginny simply apparated to her family's home or was roaming the kitchen. Draco lowered his wand and turned to walk out the door. He was greeted by a very upset redhead waving a wand.

"Hey, is that your wand? But the closet..."

Draco spoke confused. Ginny answered still looking upset.

"A fake... Did you touch it? George's wizarding wheeze. It turns into a rubber chicken."

He smirked at her comment and went to pass her. Ginny stepped in front of him.

"Move aside little Red or the big bad wolf will blow you and your little house down."

Draco took a step to the left and Ginny took one to the right. She made them bump paths again.

"How do you know that? That's from a muggle fairytale!"

Draco smiled,

"I know muggle stories little Red. I may be pure-blood but after the war... I forgot about my prejudice ways and learned a bit about muggles."

Ginny looked at him unbelievingly.

"Come on... I'll huff and puff... And blow your little straw house down."

Ginny smiled.

"Why do I have the straw house? Are you calling me dumb?"

Draco chuckled,

"No, I'm calling you poor."

Ginny found herself rolling her eyes.

"Well! I see how that is. But on more important things such as... oh yeah our marriage that neither of us remember!"

Draco sighed deeply,

"What of it?"

Ginny stared at him with an mouth open.

"What of it? WHAT OF IT? Um... try none of our family knows about it! The fact that my family will most likely murder you! Ha! Wait 'til Ron hears! What of it... We need to tell them but we can't say we were so drunk, we got married under the Unbreakable Vow! We need a plan! Oh Merlin, give me patience!"

Draco smiled at Ginny's whole speech. She genuinely worried about her family. Wow... But Draco being a genius and having the solution to all problems... he spoke.

"Well, why don't we tell them we're in absolute love so the don't rip our heads off well... my head."

Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That could work..."

Draco finally pushed past her and stretched on the bed.

"Of course it will. It's my idea and come on. I'm Draco fucking Malfoy. When have I ever been wrong?"

Ginny wasn't really at liberty to argue. There hasn't been a 'I was wrong and you were right' moment with him yet. Well besides stupefying him. She was wrong but how was he right? It hardly counted. Draco noticed her silence. Being 'Draco fucking Malfoy', he refused to let this be awkward.

"See? Point made..."

Ginny admired this in him. In their situation, sarcasm was welcomed. Then she realized 'Draco fucking Malfoy' had been wrong before.

"So the time when you accused me of kidnap and rape just doesn't count?"

Draco's smirked dropped.

"No it doesn't count. If I don't remember and you don't remember... whose to say it's not true?"

Ginny laughed,

"Wow you really don't wanna admit to being wrong! I did not rape you! If we had sex I am certainly sure you were not forced!"

Draco started smiling.

"Are you implying that I'm a slut?"

Ginny started laughing harder.

"Well..."

Draco got off the bed, looking at Ginny completely offended.

"You are calling me a slut! Well I'll have you know I have only slept with two people, counting you!"

Draco fumed and turned his back on Ginny. Ginny crossed her armed with an eyebrow raised.

"Times what?"

Draco turned back around, trying to hold back a smirk.

"What do mean?"

Ginny said it again,

"You know exactly what I mean... Times what?"

Draco couldn't hold it back any longer. He was full on smirking.

"Okay! Ya caught me! Times fifteen, maybe more."

Ginny knew the math instantly.

"You have slept with over thirty women?Wow you are a slut! No... Merlin! You're a freaking whore! Wow... Well no sleeping around anymore. You're now married!"

Ginny felt weird saying it but it was true. Draco can't whore around. He smiled at her and put his two bits in,

"You know what that means right?"

Ginny shook her head. Draco plopped back down on the bed.

"You're gonna have to give me the amount of sex thirty women would..."

Ginny laughed at his comment.

"I'm going to get some food. Want some?"

Draco glanced at his watch. It was 1:08am. (A/N: that's the real time! Well here in New York)

Then he looked at Ginny's 'more brown than blue' eyes. He shrugged and followed her. When they got down in the kitchen, Ginny ran up to a cabinet and smiled. Draco walked over with confused eyes but a casual smirk.

"What?"

Ginny kept smiling.

"Only Merlin knows why but I trust you..."

Draco raised both eyebrows in question.

"You do?"

Ginny sighed and said,

"Well you ended up naked in my bed so yeah... I trust you."

Draco smiled stupidly to himself. At that very second Ginny's wand was on Draco's throat.

"Don't... Make. Me. Regret it."

Back to smirking, he replied.

"Well of course I wouldn't!"

Ginny lowered her wand and turned back to the cabinet. She stared at it, holding the handle but spoke to Draco.

"I have never showed any one this... The only other person who knows is Hermione. It's my goody cabinet. The only way you can get in it is by saying 'I promise I will not stuff my face' because i don't want to be fat and you can't lie to yourself... It's just immoral. So Hermione and I well... Hermione figured out the Mauraders Map. She did something similar. So yeah... this is my very special cabinet."

Draco was really quite happy. One, he was starving and he was going to eat sweets and two, Ginny truly trusted him. He smirked and said,

"Glad to hear that... But I much rather hear you opening that cabinet."

Ginny smiled and turned to him.

"I'll let you do it. Just to warn you. He is very sensitive."

Draco switched spots with Ginny. Sensitive? She MUST be just as insane as they all say. He grabbed the handle and looked at Ginny.

"What do I say?"

Ginny smiled and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"All you have to say is: I promise I will not stuff my face."

Draco turned back around,

"Okaaaay..."

He faced the cabinet and said,

"I promise I will not stuff my face..." there was a very dim light and Draco, still holding the handle, looked at Ginny. She nodded. He opened the cabinet. Draco was facing what seemed miles and miles of goodies galore.

"Wha... Oh wow."

Ginny moved next to him.

"Ain't it something? I love it."

The cabinet was stocked full of wizard and muggle sweets. From chocolate frogs and sugar quills to M&M's and Hershey bars. Draco's mouth was watering.

"Well go on. Take some,"

Ginny told him. She moved past him and grabbed an armful of foods. Ginny turned back smiled then apparated upstairs. Draco did the same and followed her up the stairs. Ginny was sitting on the bed eating sweets. Draco moved toward her and made himself noticeable. Ginny looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh hello slow-poke. We have some business to get through. My favorite color is navy blue and my favorite candy is chocolate frogs."

When Ginny mentioned the chocolate frogs, she waved the candy she was eating.

Draco smiled and sat next to her.

"Oh that of business. I was hoping for a _different _kind of '_business_'..."

Ginny rolled her eyes once again. Ginny seemed to be doing that a lot and she felt that it would continue.

"Ha ha, your hilarious.. Seriously my favorite color is navy blue and I love chocolate frogs. My favorite food has to be my mom's pasta. Um, I like summer and picnics. Oh yeah, my favorite Quidditch team is the Holy Head Harpies. My favorite number is seven. What else? Oh yes my family is nosy but I love them. I do love my freckles. Is that weird? No it's not... I absolutely hate the word 'panties' and-"

Draco laughed as he took a handful of Every-beans. She giggled,

"What? I just don't like it! It skeeves my out. I don't know... a pet-peeve."

Draco shook his head smiling. Ginny smiled too.

"Don't make fun of me! I know you probably have a huge pet-peeve!"

Draco nodded.

"This is true. I hate redhead girls with lots of freckles."

Ginny gave Draco an agreeing look.

"I know! They are so... I just wanna slap the bitches! Ya know?"

Draco nodded. Ginny leaned on Draco and they both started laughing hysterically. Once the calmed down a little Ginny attempted to talk.

"So... I ah ha ha. I need ha to know more. Ha about you. Ha ah ha."

Draco was trying to get some air.

"My favorite color is green. Yeah, Slytherin blah blah. Even before school I loved forest green and I still do. My favorite number is three. My favorite food is steak and kidney pie. Well my mom's, everyone else's is nothing. I love chocolate frogs too but my favorite candy is muggle. I love their M&M's. What else Red?"

Ginny dramatically put her hand on her chin.

"Well... Tell me about your family."

Draco's entire face fell. He didn't know what to say about them. Apparently they weren't even on speaking terms.

"We have a big day tomorrow. I gotta break the ice with your parents. Night..."

Draco quickly shut the lights off with his wand and got under the blankets. Ginny sat up confused. Finally, she vanished the candies and her clothes. Ginny was comfortable to be in only underwear and a tank top with Draco. He was in his boxers so it didn't matter. What was bothering her was how Draco reacted to the mention of his parents. Being Ginny fucking Weasley, she was going to find out why. If he wanted her to or not...

A/N: Yeah. Nice and long. Sorry once again. It's length is my apology. I don't expect to get many reviews because I'm a fucking bitch. Whatever. I would like them a lot but I'm not gonna beg. Hopefully I can update again if I can control my fucking mother...


	5. Plans and Bonding

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every single chapter? I don't own Harry Potter anything. I don't own the 'D.S.' nor do I own Mario Bros. If you think I own ANYTHING you very well may be challenged.

A/N: I love reviews so much. They're nice. Really nice. I got nine. This is the what fifth? Yeah, it's the fifth chapter and I got nine reviews. A friend of mine got fifty... IN THE FIRST MOTHER FUCKING CHAPTER! Whoa, sorry. Lost myself for a second there. Well back to this chapter, WHY DON'T YOU GUYS LOVE ME BACK? I CAN CHANGE! Wha-? Again sorry. Um? Where was I? Oh yes, there will be Harry bashing. I was asked for some of it and I will gladly do so. I JUST WANT MORE REVIEWS! IS IT BECAUSE I'M BLACK? ARE YOU ALL JUST RACES? IS IT BECAUSE MY BOOBS AREN'T BIG ENOUGH? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY SIZE! I WILL BLOW YOU! I WILL SUCK ON YOUR DICK! PLEASE! I'M NOT A SLUT I- I JUST WANT SOME MORE REVIEWS REALLY REALLY BAD!

Oh wow, really lost myself right there. Erm please ignore that. Ahhm, kinda awkward asking you to review now... Errr, just enjoy this chapter:

Ginny woke up early. She needed a lot of plans. How was she supposed to tell everyone about the marriage, have tea with Harry, keep her brothers from killing Draco, AND keep her sanity. Oh this going to be a long day. She slipped on shorts but took off her tank top. It was extremely hot for a winter day. Ginny walked down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. It was four in the morning and she was starving. Ginny roamed around her beautiful kitchen and decided on pancakes, with chocolate chips. Oh and some strawberries and bananas. Also with chocolate syrup and yummy whip cream! Yup. It was going to be a mean pancake stack. Ginny got out all the ingredients for making pancakes and all the toppings for when she was done. Ginny was mixing all the ingredients, making the batter when she realized that they was no way she was going to control her brothers and her father and Merlin's beard, her mother! Ginny started making the pancake on her flat stove. If I don't convince her that I am in total love, she will be the worst to handle. Ginny continued to make her pancakes for another fifteen minutes. After she had a five count stack of delicious looking pancakes. It dawned on her. What was she going to do with Harry? Ginny searched for her wand, she left it upstairs. Doesn't matter, she was going to Floo Harry. Ginny ran to her fireplace. She threw some of the sand like powder into the fire. After the flash of green fire; Ginny started murmuring

"Harry? You up? I know it's early, very early, but are you?"

Ginny backed away and waited. That's all she could do. After about five minutes, she heard a voice whisper.

"Ginny? Whoa! Ginny! Is that you? Why are you only... never mind. What do you do you want? What time is it? Oh, it's 4:32am! What could you possibly want, love?"

Ginny put her plan in action.

"You know our afternoon tea later? Can we move it to around five pm at the Burrow? I have something to tell you... and the family of course."

Ginny smiled because Harry nodded sleepily. Ginny felt she put Harry through enough torture. She said her goodbyes and walked back to her kitchen. Well back to her pancakes. Ginny walked into the kitchen to find Draco finishing up her pancakes.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOU ATE MY FUCKING PANCAKES!"

Ginny started crying, still screaming, and now jumping up and down. Draco stared at her in disbelief. Was she really... over some pancakes? Now she was on her knees with her arms curled up in the air.

"Oh Merlin, why? Oh why, oh why, oh why? MERLIN, WHY?"

Draco swallowed the pancakes and stood up.

"Are you okay little Red? I could make you some more..."

Ginny started breathing very heavy.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so stressed out today I have to handle you, me, my brothers, my parents, oh Merlin... my best friend, and Harry all together so no one dies today. I just wanted one moment of peace and you ate it!"

Draco smirked at her. Damn girl. You gots shit going on. Draco wanted to help but he didn't know how. He was new to being a husband. So Draco got behind Ginny and shoved his nine inch dick up her ass so far Ginny swore she choked on it.

A/N: HA! JK! JUDT KIDDING, FAITHFUL READERS! THAT WAS... I DON'T KNOW. A LAUGH OR SOMETHING. I NEEDED THAT DID YOU? TOO SERIOUS OF A MOMENT! (WELL IN MY EYES) BACK TO WHAT REALLY HAPPENED:

Draco got behind Ginny and started massaging her shoulders. Ginny closed her eyes and smiled. Draco noticed she wasn't as tense and stopped. Ginny let out a whining cry. Draco kissed her neck but Ginny wasn't impressed. She shrugged him off. Well tried to. Draco was not going to let her slip away so easy. After a bit of back and forth they both gave up. Draco smirked against Ginny's skin when she stopped struggling against him. Draco bit her neck and Ginny winced. Draco slowly licked the marked part to sooth it. Also he knew by doing that it would most definitely leave a mark. Draco walked away after that. He went to go upstairs to take a nice warm shower but after looking down at his pants... he might have to make it a cold one. Draco looked at his erection then at Ginny, who still had her eyes closed, then back at the very bulging and VERY hard cock. Make that an ice cold, freezing shower. Draco ran up the stairs before Ginny noticed. He grabbed some fancy clothes. Draco always said 'Malfoys always dressed to impress.' His outfit consisted of a plain black, button down, silk shirt; comfy boxers and to complete, black dress pants. Draco searched for his lucky tie. Not a muggle lucky tie with ridiculous pictures on it. Oh no, Draco was very sophisticated. He had a silk tie. This tie was all silver and very lucky. One time he found fifty galleons in a bag at Hogsmeade. Another time he hooked up with twin sisters, on of them was wearing his tie. Yes, it was indeed lucky. Draco searched for a towel. There was none so he concluded there will be one in the bathroom. Draco picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom.

Ginny was downstairs putting the rest of her plan in action. Once again she ran to her fireplace. Ginny threw in the powder and stepped back. After the flames she crouched down to contact her mother.

"Mum! Mum! Is anyone home? MUM!"

Someone had to be up. It was six in the morning...

"Ginny?"

Ginny zoned back in.

"Oh mum! Is that you?"

Molly Weasley's happy, smiling face came into view. Ginny automatically started smiling herself. Hey, what could she say.., a Weasley smile was contagious!

"Yes, Gin? What do you need? Do you realize it's 5:54am?"

Ginny kept smiling, yes she was aware of the time.

"Sorry mum. I just needed to tell you something."

Molly's face lit up.

"Oooo! What is it, dear?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Her mother was the biggest gossip queen she ever met. Well besides Lavender Brown back at Hogwarts.

"Well, I wanted to tell you and the family at the same time! Around five at the Burrow!"

Ginny tried sounding as enthusiastic as possible. Molly happily excepted the bait.

"Well okay, sweetie! Should we dress fancy?"

Well put on a broken smile.

"Well... it's not really necessary-"

She was cut off by her mum's squeal.

"Ohhh! Nonsense Ginny! It must be really big! It six in the morning! You woke me up because of it! It has to be!"

Ginny couldn't lie to her mum. This was huge. Ginny just didn't want to make a big deal, so she under exaggerated.

"It is sort of big but-"

Once again, Ginny was cut off.

"So it is settled! A big, fancy dinner! Oh I have lots to do! See you at five!"

Ginny went to say goodbye but her mum continued.

"Oh and dear, you know you're dressed in only a bra and shorts right? You just seemed like you forgot..."

Ginny turned a shade that could give her hair a run for its money. She covered her chest.

"Oh Merlin, I did forget! Thanks mum! I love you, bye, see you at five!"

Molly Weasley nodded and then she was gone. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going according to plan; at this rate nobody will die. Ginny stood up to get a shirt on when she started thinking. She talked to Draco AND Harry today, dressed like this. Neither one of them told her! She could have bet Harry had a great view of her- WAIT! Harry went to tell her but stopped! That dickface!

(A/N: go back and check! He really went to but stop! Ha ha, dickface.)

Ginny went upstairs to take a shower. She grabbed a mid-thigh, black skirt and a thong. Yup, a thong. She needed it; her skirt was nice and flowing. She also took a purple half top. It was equally as flowing. Ginny walked out of her room knowing the rest of her shower items were in the bathroom. Walking across the hall, as she is opening the door, Ginny realized she hadn't seen Draco in awhile.

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry!"

Draco was standing in her bathroom in nothing but a white, fluffy towel. Ginny automatically dropped her clothes and covered her eyes. Draco smirked and grabbed his clothes. They both knew Ginny was extremely uncomfortable with a wet, semi naked Draco in from of her. At night and under covers... sure boxers were okay but this was a completely different. Thank Merlin she got that shirt on. Draco went to walk out and as he passed Ginny he whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry. I was done anyway."

Ginny heart stopped. Why? The have gotten way closer than that. They have made out before. He has seen her in very revealing clothes... Why did she feel awkward? Ginny brushed it off. She stripped and grabbed a bottle if shampoo.

As she was going to enter the shower the door opened.

"Sorry, I left my-"

Draco realized Ginny was naked, then Ginny realized Draco was in the room.

"-tie"

Draco smirked because Ginny jumped behind the curtain.

"Okay... Now get out. And lock the door!"

Draco slowly shut the door, smirking the entire time. Damn this tie really is lucky, he thought. Ginny felt funny. It happened when she was around Draco. Ginny didn't want to think about it. She started shampoo her hair and thought: Hey, how were we going to tell Draco's parents?

That reminded Ginny that Draco wouldnt talk to her about it. Maybe if she slowly fed questions to Draco... he would just break down. Ginny had to be subtle. On or two questions a day. Anymore and he might get suspicious. Ginny washed her body then rinsed her hair. She got out of the shower and got dressed. Ginny went under her sink for her makeup bag. Once she got it, Ginny put on some blush. After about fifteen minutes, Ginny had on blush, black eyeliner and pink lip gloss. Ginny smiled at herself then went downstairs. Draco was downstairs already reading a book. Ginny smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So here's the plan. At five o' clock we're going to the Burrow to tell my family. Got it?"

Draco liked her bossiness. He nodded while smirking.

"So do you want to go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley? You know make this relationship public?"

Ginny sat next to him on the couch and thought about it for a minute.

"Nah, because what if one of my mum's friends see us? They might tell her and I'll be bombarded with questions like: Why am I last to know? Since when? With Draco Malfoy? Yada yada yada... I dont want that."

Draco nodded in understanding.

"When did we start dating?"

Ginny put her hand on her chin. She had no idea.

"I don't know what's a good date for you?"

Draco thought about this.

"Well it can't be too long or your family will think wrongly of it. You know one big, long secret. Not good. But it can't be like a month because they'll think we married too young. How about a year and a half? Seems okay..."

Ginny thought Draco was completely right.

"Yes, that's good. Now all I have to do is get Harry to believe I haven't been flirting with him for the past two years."

Draco instinctively got possessive and stood up

"Why? What does Scar head have to do with anything?"

Ginny giggled at Draco's possessiveness.

(A/N: damn... look at that word.)

"Well I kinda had a date with him today."

Draco almost jumped. jokingly, holding his hand on his heart.

"What? Your cheating on me? With- with Pothead?"

Ginny laughed. What a sense of humor.

"I made the plans before all this. I told him to go to the Burrow at five. I just hope he handles it well."

Ginny got up and went upstairs to her closet. She opened it on grabbed a board game. When she came back Draco was reading his book again.

"Whatcha reading?"

Ginny asked well setting up 'The game of Life.'

"Fifty shades of Grey."

Ginny muffled a laugh with her hand.

"What? A muggle book store keeper recommended it! I find it quite interesting."

Ginny shook her head. She's read that before and she knew he couldn't be that far in if he found it "interesting."

"Um, what page?"

Draco closed the book and put it down because he noticed she was done setting up.

"Four but it's good. I finish it later."

Ginny nodded,

"You do that. Spin first."

Draco did and got a six. He moved his car and down the college path.

"Yay! Honor roll! Give me five thousand muggle dollars!"

Ginny handed him a blue piece if paper.

"I go!"

So she went and got a two.

"Damn!"

After about three hours they counted their money.

"I have five hundred and thirty-five thousand. You?"

Ginny looked at Draco. He was still counting.

"I have two million, seven hundred and five thousand, one hundred."

(A/N: $2,705,100 right? I think so...)

Ginny believed it. His stack was at least four times the size of hers.

"Loser cleans up!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco's statement. She waved her wand and all the pieces was put away. Another swish and the game levitated itself back to her closet.

"Oh yeah, I forget."

Ginny stretched on the couch.

"Why do like The Boy Who Fucking Lived?"

"Harry? I don't know. He's nice and funny I guess. But now I'm married."

Draco smiled, this was true.

"Well Harry fucking Potter can suck on my dick."

Ginny looked at Draco.

"Why would you say that?"

Draco laid himself cross Ginny.

"Haven't you noticed he gets everything handed to him on a silver platter? I hate it. So once again, he can suck on my dick."

Ginny smiled.

"Well he can suck mine too!"

Draco lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Fine, he can lick my cunt. Are you happy now?"

Draco smiled.

"He can suck your nonexistent dick. I'm okay with that..."

Ginny smiled with him.

"Well glad that's cleared."

Draco nodded.

"Just needed to rant on about fucking Potter to someone. Yeah, Potter. He can take it in the ass."

Ginny laughed again.

"Good to know."

It was only eleven. Six whole hours until the Burrow.

"Whatcha wanna do?"

Draco looked up from his book.

"I dunno."

Ginny's eyes lit up. Draco noticed.

"What's the matter?"

Ginny jumped up and ran to her room.

Draco got up too, thought about following her but voted against it. He sat back down.

Ginny rushed around her room. She needed it bad. What did she need you ask? Good question. Ginny was searching for muggle devices. What devices you ask? Another good question. Ginny was searching for her two D.S.'s. once she got them she rushed back down the stairs.

"I found them!"

Draco didn't look up for his book.

"Found what?"

Ginny grabbed his book and threw it across the living room.

"Reading's for chums."

Very upset, Draco lifted his hands in the direction of the book.

"Haaaaaaay! I was reading that!"

Ginny threw the red D.S. in his lap.

"Too bad."

Draco picked the electronic and examined it.

"I know some muggle stuff but what's this?"

Ginny say next to him.

"It's called a D.S. Muggle kids play with it. It's what they call a video game. Here, you turn it on like this. Then tap the screen. We'll play together so just wait so I can load mine."

Ginny had the game so she loaded, Mario Kart 7.

"Okay, press A to go, use these to turn and you got it. Oh when you get a mystery box press B."

Draco looked completely confused.

"Don't worry, Draco. I was even more confused when Hermione explained it to me."

Draco nodded and they started playing. At first ginny would come in second or fist and Draco always in eight but after a few hours they were taking turning switching in first place. Ginny lived this game and was glad. Draco liked it to. Draco was about to come in first when his D.S. died. Draco did not enjoy that. Again he jumped out of his seat and started yelling,

"What? I was gonna... No! I was gonna win! Not fair, not fair! Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and shut off hers.

"Well, after awhile they list battery and you gave to charge it. I'll go put them on their charger. Really it's too bad."

Draco went to tackle Ginny but she apparated.

"That sly minx..."

Fifteen minutes later Ginny came back I heels and with a purse.

"It's four fifty-five. It's time to go. Come on we're gonna Floo there."

Draco slipped back on his shoes and followed Ginny to the fire place.

"You think I should tell her we're about to come over? What is she's not ready?"

Draco looked at Ginny. She had a good point...

"Nah, where's the surprise in that?"

A/N: Nice. Well a lot to say. Actuall guess what? I'm actually allergic to whip cream! My tongue swells up and i cant breath. I'm also allergic to gummy bears... they just don't sit we'll in my stomached, but I love them. I just get past the throwing up after a while. Well back about the story, i would have updated yesterday: 2/17/13 and not today but my iPod died and my fucking sister wouldn't let me use her charger (I don't have one) Sorry. I'll update again probably next week...

P.S. I changed my pen-name so um yeah. Lil' Wayne's art from "Pop that" by French Montana. Which reminds me, this story was named after Eminem's song "Drug Ballad" really a funny song. Listen to both. Emrmm... that's it. For now.


	6. The Dinner

Disclaimer: if I was the almighty J. K. Rowling I wouldn't be here on fanfiction. I would be sitting on a pile of money in my mansion laughing at all "fanfictionist" trying to recreate my genius.

A/N: I am not dead. Some seem to think so. I just haven't updated this story in awhile. I was busy adding a new chapter to an old oneshot. Sorry kiddies, hope you're still with me.

Ginny and Draco stepped out of the fire place. Ginny advanced in the living smiling.

"Ahh, it's just as I remember it."

She turned to Draco and found him in the same place looking around like he did to her house.

"Just because it isn't the Malfoy Manor, doesn't mean it isn't wonderful!"

Draco still looked at Ginny with a disgusted look. He shook his head and replied,

"I don't believe that..."

Ginny stepped toward Draco.

"Okay. I'm gonna warm my parents up. Don't leave this room at all. I will come and get you. Got it?"

Draco nodded and Ginny left. Ginny walked into a wonderful smelling kitchen. She saw her mum mixing a pot. Ginny gave her a kiss on the cheek and started a conversation.

"Smells good, mum. What's cooking?"

Molly Weasley smiled brightly and turned to Ginny.

"It's your favorite!"

Ginny got really excited.

"Is it really?"

Ginny went on her tippy toes to see above her mum's shoulder. It was.

"Oh, yay! I love your pasta mum!"

Molly smiled and turned to ask Ginny what the surprise was when they heard a crash.

"What was that?"

Ginny asked worried. It was in the sitting room. Draco was in the sitting room.

"George! Fred! What are you doing?"

Molly Weasley screeched.

"Why do you have your wands out?..."

Obviously Mrs. Weasley did not see Draco.

"We would... If we knew why Malfoy is in our house!"

Hermione, Harry and Mr. Weasley add in the mess.

"What's going on?"

Mr. Weasley and Harry said simultaneously.

George nudged his head in Draco's direction. Harry took out his wand. He stepped next to Fred who was next to George. Ginny ran in front of Draco.

"Please don't hurt him! I love him!"

Everyone dropped their wands and stared wide eyed at Ginny.

After somr getting used to, everything went smooth. Well for a house full of red headed Weasleys and certain blonde Malfoy... until dinner.

Ginny was in the kitchen helping her mother and Hermione get the food on the table. Draco was sitting between Fred and George. Across him was Mr. Weasley. Dinner was served by the lovely ladies of the house and Molly called for Harry and Ron. Harry left the sitting room to be with Ron.

"HARRY! RONALD! DINN-"

Ron and Harry bounced in.

"Hey mum, I smelled dinner. What did you-"

Ron stopped mid-sentence.

"WHY THE FUCK IS HE HERE?"

Molly slapped Ron in the back of the head.

Molly glared at Ron. Obviously Harry never told Ron that Draco was here.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU!"

Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"Why is he even here? We all hate him!"

Molly went to smack him again but he dodged it.

"Be nice to Ginny's boyfriend."

Ron's ears got pink.

"BOYFRIEND? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Ginny stood up holding Draco's hand for good measure.

"We've been dating awhile and we love each other so... we... got married the other day."

Molly dropped the bowl she had in her hand. Everyone's jaw's dropped. Ron went tomato red.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU MARRY THAT... THAT... DEATH EATER! WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING VOLDEMORT, YOU WERE GETTING COMFY WITH MALFOY?"

Ginny looked like she was on the verge on tears. Draco stood up.

"Don't yell at her! I love her and she loves me. So stop! We all know Ginny can't stand being shouted at!"

Ron stepped in Malfoy's face. Whispered so only Malfoy could hear.

"I think I know my sister. So step down. You don't know anything about her so if you would... get the fuck out."

Draco pushed him out of his face.

"I know everything there is to know about Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Ginny put her hands on Draco's chest.

"Please, calm down."

Since her back was to everyone she mouthed 'I am really sorry' to Draco. He nodded and stepped back.

"Don't believe me? Ask me anything."

Ron took Draco up on that challenge.

"Her favorite color?"

"Navy blue."

"Humph. Favorite food?"

"Mrs. Weasley's famous pasta."

"Favorite number?"

"Ah, that would have to be seven."

"Favorite Candy?"

"Oh, Ginny's fond of Chocolate frogs. Aren't you, Gin?"

Ginny looked at him and smiled. It's true. Ron and Harry were turning pink in frustration.

"Erm... favorite Quidditch team?"

"I believe the Holy Head Harpies."

Ron slumped back defeated.

"So what? You know a few things about her. Doesn't mean you love her."

Draco smiled,

"I also know that she loves the summertime and picnics. That she loves you lot even though she says you get nosy. And that she likes all her freckles, and so do I. And she absolutely hate the word 'panties'. Which I think is an adorable pet-peeve."

Ron was taken back. He didn't even know that.

"Just stay away from me."

Ron looked at harry. He was glaring at Draco. Ron was glad Harry was mad. After all the stupid git to Ginny away from him. Ron took Hermione's hand and sat across the room from Ginny and Draco.

After Molly cleaned up her mess the family started dinner. They ate and laughed. Draco told funny jokes and humors memories that everyone laugh. Everyone was excepting Draco except Ron and Harry.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious."

Ron said sarcastically after Draco told the story of his first trip to a muggle zoo.

Molly got serious.

"Ronald! Be nice."

Ron turned his head and rolled his eyes.

Everyone, Ron and Harry being the exception, enjoyed themselves. Ginny stood up and extended her hand for Draco to grab. He did, smiling.

"That was really fun!"

Molly flicked her wrist and Ginny and Draco's plates were completely clean.

"Yes sweetie! You come back anytime." Ginny went around the table with Draco to give her mum and dad a kiss goodbye. Draco stood their smiling and then gave Mr. Weasley a firm shake. Draco assumed saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley would be awkward but once he let go of Mr. Weasley, Molly brought him into a tight hug.

"Ahh, goodbye!"

Draco and Ginny said their finally goodbye to everyone and went to the Floo Network in the next room. Ginny grabbed a handful of powder and threw it in the fire. It flamed green then cooled down.

"That went well."

Draco nodded in agreement and they both stepped into the fire and disappeared.

A/N: Super, super short. So sorry. I just needed something out there. I'll pick it up in chapter 7. Don't you worry...


	7. Muggle Mats, Mud, Malfoys and Madness

Disclaimer: this is getting old. I don't think I have to do this every time for you to realize I don't own any foods, games, devices or things that has to do with Harry Potter and his world...

A/N: love the reviews. This should be a long one because I feel bad that the last one was so short. Oh by the way... GINNY'S NAME IS GINERVA! NOT VIRGINIA! Okay? To all those people who say Virginia, YOU ARE COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY WRONG!

Draco stepped out of the fire first. He loosened his tie and took a step away from the fireplace. Ginny popped out directly after.

"So..."

Draco didn't know what to say. He really enjoyed himself, you know after the threats died down a bit. Even though he had great laughs will most of her family, he certainly wasn't going to tell her. Ginny looked at him annoyed.

"Yeah? So, what? Do you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Draco shrugged and started to walk up stairs. Ginny rolled her eyes. After taking her long, red hair out and pulling off her very tight heels. She slowly followed him. When Ginny got in the room, Draco was in boxers about to go onto the bed. Ginny passed him to get a night gown. Ginny put it on but it was very revealing. Each one got shorter and shorter. She still didn't do any laundry. The muggle laundry mat may still be open. So she grabbed all her dirty clothes in a big bin and went to walk out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ginny turned toward the voice, while putting on a long coat and pants to cover everything.

"If you must know I am going to do laundry. Do you have a problem with that?"

Draco got out of bed.

"Yes I do."

Draco waved his wand over the laundry basket Ginny was holding. More clothes were added on. All of Draco's silky and fancy clothes. Ginny almost dropped it at the weight. Ginny placed it down and took out her wand. She needed a spell to lighten the load. She couldn't carry this thing all the way to the muggle laundry mat. She hated going there but she didn't know any laundry-doing spells.

"Do you know a spell that could make this lighter? I need to get to the muggle cleaners before they close!"

Draco nodded. He waved his wand once more and the load was as light as a feather. Draco smirked and started to squeeze Ginny cheeks.

"There you are little Red."

Ginny slapped his hand away and muttered a thanks. Draco kept on smirked and hopped back onto the bed. He took the D.S. and started to play. He didn't need Ginny. They were other people playing. Except they all had the same name, "Com". After about a half an hour Ginny burst through the front door screaming. Draco grabbed his wand and ran down the stairs. Ginny was covered in mud and so was the laundry.

"What happened?"

Draco asked trying to hold back a smirk.

"FUCK YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

Draco stood back.

"How it that?"

Ginny dropped down to her knees and started crying.

"I don't know I just... I don't know. I'm covered in mud and upset."

Draco took the laundry and levitated it upstairs.

"Why don't you take a nice bubble bath and relax, wifey?"

Ginny looked up and glared at him but walked upstairs. Draco cleaned the mud off the floor and the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and toward Ginny's special cabinet.

"I promise I will not stuff my face."

The dim light appeared then disappeared. Draco opened the cabinet got a variety of muggle and wizard snacks but a lot of chocolate frogs.

Draco would have walked up the stairs but he had a lot in his hands. He apparated on the bed. Draco put the Chocolate frogs on Ginny's nightstand. Walking back to his side and sitting on the bed he started thinking. He'll have to talk to his parents one day. Maybe he could get away with for a few more days, Ginny hadn't asked any questions.

"Ahh, much better."

Draco put the sugar quill he was about to put in his mouth down. He saw Ginny come in the room in a evener shorter gown.

"I see you're feeling better. Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

Ginny walked to her side on the bed and picked up a chocolate frog and examined it. Ginny put the frog down and looked at Draco. He asked a simply question. It got her thinking obviously they weren't enemies anymore. They were close friends. Well... they got frisky a few times but you know, they're married so it's fine. Right?

"Sure... I guess so. Well, I went to the muggle mat twenty minutes before closing. With a little magic, I got the clothes finished. So I'm walking and I'm about to get on our block when it starts raining!"

Ginny points to the pouring rain outside the window.

"So I attempted to cover the clothes with a spell but I trip and I fall face first in mud!"

Draco tried his hardest not to laugh. Ginny doesn't notice and continues.

"So, I'm covered in mud, the clothes are covered in mud, the laundry mat is closed, and I don't know any cleaning spells. I went to do 'impervious' on myself but what was the point? I was already soaked... I walked home pissed."

Ginny huffs and plops on the bed. She picks back up the Chocolate Frog and nibbles on it. Draco looks at the muddy pile of clothes in the middle of their room. He waves his wand and they are cleaned and folded. Ginny jumps off the bed and Draco started levitating the clothes to where they belonged. Ginny gets red and starts screaming,

"What the hell?! Why didn't you do that in the first place? I didn't have to go is what your saying? You jerk!"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"You never really asked me to."

Ginny stood there with her mouth opened.

"You little sneaky bastard! I'll get you back!"

Draco looked at her unconvinced.

"Sure you will."

Ginny sat back on the bed and took some more candy. Mostly chocolate frogs though.

"You know we'll have to tell your parents someday."

Ginny told Draco even though she didn't want it to be soon. Lucius Malfoy did give her the diary. That scarred her. People don't notice but she will never be the same again... Draco didn't notice the uncertainty in her voice.

"I know but not soon okay? I just am not-"

Draco stopped and looked away.

"You're just not what?"

Draco looked back at Ginny.

"I don't know. The other day I went to get my stuff, you know the day I er... stupefied you, and they weren't home. Apparently they went on vacation with out telling me. They've asked me every time they go and I've gone a few times but I don't even know where they are now. It just upset me because I am still unaware of why they are mad at me."

Ginny looked at Draco. She grabbed his hand.

"I dont think they are mad at you... maybe they just need some time off. Cut off from the world, just themselves. How 'bout this, when they come back we'll ask why they went in vacation without telling you..."

Draco looked Ginny in the eyes.

"We'll do it together, Draco. Okay?"

Draco nodded softly. Ginny cleared the food off the bed. Ginny noticed this is a touchy subject with him so she dropped it.

"So the Burrow was fun. Besides the fact that my brothers wanted to kill you. And Harry! I just feel bad because we were supposed to have a date today but you know. Alla this happened."

Draco smiled.

"That makes me feel better. I guess the bad guy does get the girl in this super hero story. That is if you can call scar head a super hero."

Ginny smiled back.

"On a different topic, Mr. Malfoy. What exactly did our marriage papers say?"

Draco twisted his face in recollection.

"Well... Mrs. Malfoy. We have to be faithful, no divorce or annulments, we need to live on the same quarters, and everything, money, clothes, the house, everything... is split in half evenly. Or 'else'. What is 'or else'? I don't know but most likely death."

Ginny's face looked terrified. She was regretting that she asked.

"Well... That's..."

Draco nodded knowingly. Draco got under the covers.

"What else do you wanna talk about? Like

our marriage or-?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Oh no... I wanna know more about you, besides the fact that you like the color green! When do you start wanting to knowing muggle stuff?"

Draco shifted to get comfortable.

"When the war ended I got very curious. I finally satisfied my curiosity a year ago. I went at muggle clubs and museums, read muggle books and stories, ate muggle food... It's amazing how they manage without magic actually."

Ginny kept nodding, completely interested. Ginny added,

"I learned some muggle games and toys from Hermione. You know. When we played Life. Oh by the way I wanted to know if I could invite Luna and her to dinner tomorrow. I'm just itching to make a big dinner! If you didn't notice, I love my kitchen."

Draco nodded a little confused why she even asked. He kind of liked it. Them working as a team. Draco pushed that back a bit and smirked. He sarcastically replied,

"I didn't know that! You do? Because you only mention it all the time!"

Ginny blushed. She knew she talked about it but never really noticed how much she talked about it. Draco smiled,

"Well I guess we can tell Luna at dinner or we can meet up with her and Hermione at The Three Broomsticks. Your choice, Red."

Ginny thought about it.

"I'll tell them to meet us up at twelve thirty. It's about time we make this whole marriage public... I can see the Daily Prophet now: Malfoy and Weasley Marriage?, Family Feud Finally Ended?, Love Is In The Air for The Malfoy's and Weasley's!"

Draco nodded tiredly in agreement.

"You're right. I never really thought about it but I'm Draco fucking Malfoy. Once we make this thing public, it'll be on the cover of a paper and mag- ahhhh... -zine."

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'll Floo them tomorrow morning. Ohhh, I'm so excited! I'll make breakfast too! Night Draco!"

Ginny was full of energy and excited while Draco was rolled over and half asleep,

"Okay. G'night, Gin. Wait wait. Would you ever consider calling me 'master'?"

Ginny looked at him like he was insane. He smiled sleepily.

"Kay, guess not."

He rolled over and fell asleep. Ginny was way too excited to sleep. She was too giddy about tomorrow. She did a spell to produce a book light only she could see. Ginny went in her drawer and pulled out 'Fifty Shades Darker' and started to read. Tomorrow was going to be perfect.

A/N: Not that long. Sorry. Well sorta long medium... What is Ginny gonna do to get Draco back? How is Luna and the public gonna react? They're bonding! Yeah. Any ideas for Harry and Ron to ruin a perfect day? Or will I make it really unbelievable perfect? Review to help a playa out. ;) :)


	8. Am I a good liar?

Disclaimer: -_-

A/N: I know! I really, really want them to sleep together too! I just don't want to rush. One more thing, my tense is all over. Past to present back to past... in all my chapters actually. Just get over it! If it REALLY bothers you review or pm me. But I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I don't like updating. I was talking to another fanfictionist. And she was upset that she couldn't get another chapter up and I'm like "Bitch! You just uploaded three an hour ago." It made me feel bad. I'm sorry.

A/N 2: anonomousevans11, I liked where you were headed when you reviewed so I took it into consideration... If you know what i mean.

Here's chapter 8:

Ginny couldn't tell how long she was reading, but she finished the book. Could she recite what happens? No. Could she tell you any new characters? No. Ginny was way too excited to pay any attention to those small details. She whispered "nox" and jumped out of bed. She grabbed her shower items and ran into the bathroom. She locked the door; the muggle and magical way. Just in case. Ginny had no idea what time it was but it was early. She wasn't even tired. She washed her body with a soft luffa. Ginny hummed a random song and started thinking that she'll make two stacks of pancakes so the... incident... doesn't happen again. She didn't think she could handle it if it happened again. Ginny smiled though. Being the fact that she drunkenly married that prat and now they were close friends. Ginny giggled. It took two days to completely change what she believed for eight years. As she was shampooing her hair with a cherry scented shampoo, she started seriously thinking. Well, she did do her best thinking in the shower. She wondered how the public would react. Would they really be in the paper? Ginny hoped not. She could lie like there is no today but what if they started questioning her lies she might not be able to keep up. What if someone asked if she loved Draco? Sure she can lie to her family and close friends... everyone could. But what if they kept asking and doubting? Oh no, if they doubted her... trouble would arise. She'll just have to practice. Thats it. Practicing lying. Merlin, she couldn't lie to entire wizarding world! But with a little practice... she might be able to. Ginny slumped in the shower. Her mood deflated thinking about all the trouble the dumb marriage caused but not enough to change her mind about anything today. The littlest Weasley finished her shower and hopped out. She dried her hair and body. She will start training today.

Draco woke up with a jump. He had an awful dream that he was married to the Weaselette and that he made the Unbreakable Vow and... oh right. Draco groaned then rolled over. Draco checked the time on his very expensive watch, it was three forty-five in the morning. Draco rolled back over and noticed the Weaselette wasn't in the bed. Draco didn't get up, no need. Directly after that thought, Little Red started playing music. Draco tried ignoring it by putting a pillow over his ears. He would have succeed... if she didn't start singing. Draco groaned again but this time it was more of a whimper.

"Ahhhgghaha ahhhhh ha. I gotta get up?"

Draco stood up and threw some pants on. As he walked out the door he started angrily muttering to himself.

"Playing music. Ghhrrr. Four in the morning. Ahhggrr. It's four in the fucking morning. Ggrrrrhhhrr. I can't get no sleep."

Draco went down the stairs to find Ginny making pancakes and dancing. Draco laughed and Ginny stopped.

"Come down to laugh at my dancing?"

Draco stretched his sore body.

"I came some to yelling at you for that blasted music! Where's it coming from anyway?"

Ginny smiled,

"My muggle radio I keep it on top of my fridge because-"

Before Ginny could even finish her sentence the music stopped playing and her radio was on fire.

"My dad gave that to me!"

She took out her wand and did 'augamenti' and it went out.

"Thanks for nothing, you prat!"

Draco didn't retaliate. He was already walking back up the stairs.

Three hours later Ginny was dressed and ready to walk out the door. Draco on the other hand... was still in bed. Ginny decided to give him another fifteen minutes. Ginny walked around and put more pictures of her and her family back up, changed the carpet back to yellow and made her bouquet colorful again. Just to piss Draco off, she also made the walls just like her bedroom. Bright yellow with colorful flowers. Ginny looked at her watch. Time's up. Ginny stepped toward the stairs and stopped. A wicked grin spread across her face. Ginny walked in the kitchen and lit a fire with her wand. Automatically the muggle smoke detector went off. Ginny put an 'impervious' spell on herself and lifted her wand higher. The smoke detector beeped louder. The sprinklers went off but Ginny didn't get wet. Draco woke up with the ice cold water splashing on him. He jumped out of bed and looked around. They he heard it. Ginny started screamed at the top of her lungs "fire". Draco sprinted down the stairs. He slipped and fell down them. Once back on his feet. Looking around, he couldn't see much. He ran to the kitchen assuming that's where it started. He saw Ginny was on the floor crying. Draco picked her up and sprinted out the door. He went on to Ginny's lawn and laid her down. Draco saw she wasn't moving and he panicked. He started shaking her.

"Please Ginny! Wake up! I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough. Please."

Draco felt horrible and he put his face in his hands. Then Ginny started giggling, then chuckling, then a full on diabolical and sinister laugh. Draco took his face out of his hands and looked down at her. Ginny shook Draco off of her and continued laughing.

"Okay, I'll nail it."

She stood up and left. Draco looked at Ginny walking away and shot after her.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! YOU COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN ALL OF THIS AT ONCE!" Ginny kept walking though. Draco looked around and saw that all their muggle neighbors were looking at them.

"Nothing to see here, mates! My wife and I are ah- kinky?"

A few of the neighbors gasped at Draco's bluntness but most just turned back into their respective homes and flats. One of the older gentlemen was muttering "rotten sex-crazed kids." Draco shook his head at the man and focused his attention back to Ginny. Ginny was sitting on a wet couch reading a waterlogged magazine, in the dark. Draco came in flinging drying spells. Ginny put the magazine and smiled at Draco.

"How ever are you, Drake?"

Draco bared his teeth and started growling. Ginny chuckled.

"Oh dear, you're all wet! Go take a shower and dry off."

She walked away and Draco could help but sit in the dark. Finally he dragged himself up the stairs plotting revenge. At the top of the stairs Draco had an evil smile. He just needed the help of a certain Ravenclaw blonde and a bushy haired Gryffindor.


	9. This means war

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter, man!

A/N: If you haven't noticed by now. I have the mouth of a trucker! Please stop telling me to tone it down, cause I won't.

A/N 2: IMPORTANT! Again this is a repost. I felt bad it wasn't edited so I took the chapter down and put this up. Enjoy!

What the fuck we do?

Draco grudgingly took a shower. When he entered the bathroom he roughly threw his fresh clothes on the counter and equally stripped himself of his current clothes. Then he started think, he does his best thinking in the shower, he knew that he shouldn't have been sleep. He knew how important this day was for Ginny but still! To pretend to die in a fire? That's messed up! _It's okay. I'll get her back._ Draco wickedly thought and that got Draco smiling evilly in the shower as he scrubbed his arms. He wondered what Ginny was doing. Probably planning her next attack.

He wouldn't be surprised. She was a Weasley after all. Draco got out of the shower and looked at his watch. 9:00am. Seems to be that fake dying really kills the time! Draco did a drying spell then got dressed. He wore comfortably, black pants and a simply, blue, cotton t-shirt. He slipped a small object into his pocket then looked into the mirror. Draco flipped his hair and walked out. He looked down the stairs and she wasn't there. So Draco walked into the room hoping she was there... she was. He sat on the bed next to her and put his plan in action.

"Hey, baby, I'm going Knockturn Alley. Wanna come along?"

Ginny looked at Draco above her muggle D.S.

"No, _baby_, I do not want to go to Knockturn Alley with you. I have to get sauce ready soon!"

Draco looked at her, confused.

"Why don't you make it now?"

Ginny shut the D.S. off and stood up. Draco knew right then and there that he said the wrong thing.

"Because Draco, my mother's special Weasley pasta sauce takes exactly four hours and thirty-six minutes to cook or it will be ruined! That's why I don't wanna go because if I do..."

Ginny was slowly increasing in volume. Draco was slowly increasing the distance between them.

"Then the sauce will burn and- and- THE SAUCE WILL BE COMPLETELY RUINED!"

Ginny was full on screaming,

"RUINED DRACO RUINED! DO YOU WANT BURNT, RUINED SAUCE?"

Draco assumed it was a rhetorical question so he just quivered at the edge of the bed. Ginny got frustrated when he didn't answer.

"WELL DO YOU? DO YOU WANT RUINED SAUCE?"

Draco shook his violently and then disapparated. He was curled up in to a ball on the couch.

"Well... that escalates quickly..."

Draco got up and shuddered. He flooed Hermione. Draco knew she was living with the Weasel so he prayed to Merlin he didn't answer.

"Yes?"

A quiet and squeaky voice said.

Granger.

"Granger. I need your help."

...

Ginny sighed when Draco disapparated, maybe she yelled to loud... nah! Ginny looked at her watch. 9:24am. She apparated to the kitchen. Everything was already set up from earlier this morning. The sauce just needed to be cooked until 2:00pm, exactly or... the sauce would be ruined. Ginny turned the stove. She looked around and there was a mess from preparing. She started waving and flicking her wand.

"Oh, poor muggles."

It was true. Muggles would have had to clean it all by hand. Ginny often thought of "becoming" a muggle for just a day or two. It seemed fun to try and not use magic but everyday things like this keep her away. Ginny swished her wand and the plates, forks, knives and spoons came out. Ginny deftly set the table up the table for four. Practice makes perfect is what those muggles say! And Ginny certainly had loads of practice growing up in a house where her only job was to set the table. Ginny finished the kitchen and checked her sauce one more time. After confirming its well-being, Ginny disapparated to her bedroom door. Ginny started thinking of all the fun things that happened with Draco. The whole thing with the picture and the box, the stupefying, the heart to heart moments and all the craziness with the house. Then she started thinking about Harry and Ron. Ginny knew that eventually Hermione will get Ron to roll over but Harry was a different story. She practically threw herself at him since Hogwarts. She felt terrible when she saw the look on his face. Ginny teared then shook her head.

_Mustn't cry! Mustn't cry! _

Ginny looked around to see if anyone was watching even though she knew no one was. Ginny walked in and went to find a magazine that was actually legibly. Ginny was walking around her room and distracted herself with the location of her box. Ha, he'll never find it! Ginny finally found an old copy of "Witch Weekly". She got into the bed and got under the covers. Ginny was tired from being up all night. She couldn't fall asleep though. She had to meet Luna and Hermione in two hours! Ginny kept telling herself not to fall asleep until she did.

...

"What? Why Malfoy!"

Draco rolled his eyes. She still had venom in her words.

"Come on! Just to mess with Ginny! We've been back and forth with pranks and Ginny is up a point!"

Hermione smiled. Pranks? Aww... how sweet! They really must be in love.

"What kinda help are we talking?"

Draco smirked.

"Nothing big just scare the living shit out of her like she did to me!"

Hermione smiled.

"What did Ginny even do?!"

Draco made a face like he was embarrassed.

"She pretended to die! She made the muggle beeper thing go off and water came out the ceiling and I thought it was a fire 'cause she there screaming it and they I got her out the house but she wasn't moving and I thought she died."

Hermione burst into laughter. Draco growled in frustration.

"Don't laugh at me! Are you gonna help or what?"

Hermione finally calmed down.

"Sure."

Draco explained the plan. Hermione smiled wide.

"So will I tell Luna or are you going to?"

Draco thought about it a bit.

"You can tell Looney- I mean Luna."

Hermione reprimanded Draco then softened her expression. She nodded then disappeared. Draco smiled and stood up. He threw more Floo power into the fireplace and stepped in it.

"Knockturn Alley."

He landed into Borgin and Burkes and got some ridiculous and useless objects and left. He walked into Diagon Alley. The first shop he saw was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He curiously walked in and was greeted by matching twins.

"Hello Malfoy!"

They said together. Draco smiled weakly.

"Hello, Fred. Hello, George."

They whisked him further into the shop.

"What brings you here?"

Again they said together. Draco shrugged.

"Well, me and the wife are in a prank war and sadly she's winning. Have anything I could possible use?"

The twins smiled.

"Of course!"

Said Fred.

"Step into our office!"

George grabbed Draco's arm.

"Nosebleed nought?"

Draco shook his head.

"Puking pastels?"

Draco scuffed.

"Tongue toffee?"

Draco shrugged. Fred put it into Draco's hand.

"Well, obviously that won't get you the win! How about..."

George finished Fred's sentence.

"Weasley Explosive fireworks?"

Draco backed away as George put them in his face.

"We do have a new thing. It hasn't been available on shelfs yet..."

Fred stepped forward.

"You don't mean..."

George smiled.

"The tracker. This small device can find anything and everything. Even things that have protective spells and charms."

Draco seemed unimpressed. Fred noticed.

"You realize that thing is breaking about ten Ministry rules and the owner could get fined? If this got in the hands in a muggle! All hell would break lose!"

Draco's ears perked. The twins smiled and shoved it into his hands.

"You could find and take anything Ginny holds dear!" Draco eyes widened because he knows exactly what he was gonna use it to find. Fred and George smiled. Simultaneously they said,

"Use it well."

...

When Draco got home he went into the kitchen because he smelt something wondrous. He saw Ginny's sauce and backed away. He didn't need to be spanked because he fucked up the sauce. Draco looked at his watch. 11:43am. He should probably get Ginny. They were meant for lunch soon. Draco walked around the lower level and concluded that Ginny was upstairs. He walked into their room. He stepped in the door and turned the light on. He found that Ginny was fast asleep. Draco grinned wickedly and shut the light off. As he slowly closed the door he maliciously laughed. Draco turned and apparated to the Three Broomsticks.

...


	10. Skeeter the Monster & Harold the savior

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognize. Nothing! Not any Quidditch moves or Lovegood creatures! Nor Rita's tools. I got them out of "Quidditch through the Ages" and the Harry Potter series. Thank you!

What the fuck we do?

When Draco got to the Three Broomsticks, not many people were there. He sighed in relief. He walked over to a table that fit four and took a chair. Draco started shrugging off his coat when Madam Rosetta came up to him.

"What can I get... oh."

Madam Rosetta still had a grudge since the war. Draco might not of done anything personally but he still was a death eater.

"Oh nothing. I'm waiting for my wife and her friends. Probably shopping."

Madam Rosetta's eyes lit up.

"Ohh! Who did you tie the not with!"

With that question flew all her hostility toward Draco. Draco smiled. Women.

"I got married to believe it or not to Ginevra Weasley. We been dating awhile and we are in love so I asked her."

Madam Rosetta's heart fluttered.

"Aww! How adorable! Well congratulations!"

Draco nodded,

"Thank you. She should be here any minute."

He said while looking at his watch. He knew that was a lie. Hermione and Luna were on their way though.

"Well, tell me when you need anything!"

She scurried away. Draco keep looking at his watch. Twelve o' one. He started tapping his foot. He needed put his plan in action but they're late! Draco was about to get up but Hermione apparated with Luna. Ugh. I hate side-a-long. Draco stood up to greet the girls and pulled out both their seats.

"Where's Ginny?"

Luna said to Draco.

"I though she was with you."

Hermione and Luna shook their heads.

Draco put on a confused look even though he was lying through his teeth.

"Maybe she went home to check on her sauce. She's been going crazy making sure everything is perfect for dinner tonight."

The girls nodded. Draco stood up.

"Madam Rosetta?"

She looked up from cleaning a mug.

"Can I get four butterbeers please?"

She smiled and got right to it.

"I'll be right back. I have to check on my sweetheart."

Draco disapparated after saying 'sweetheart' a little more sarcastic then planned.

"Oh Ginny! Oh Ginny!"

Draco sang as he climbed the stairs. He swung the door open and looked around. He closed the door and went further in. No Ginny. Genuinely confused, he said her name again.

"Ginny?"

Draco went to check the kitchen when something jumped on to his back.

"Woah! Ginny?"

Ginny whispered in his ear.

"You think it's funny to let me oversleep? You think it's funny to be a GIT? I'll show you FUNNY!"

Ginny locked on to Draco's legs and he fell. She straddled him and held his arms down.

"We'll guess who's laughing now!"

Draco flipped them over. He took at the thing he got at Borgin and Burkes. It was a pair of heavy bracelets. He put them on Ginny so she couldn't move her arms. Hey that actually came in handy! So much for ridiculous! Draco laughed evilly.

"Oh! It seems to be that I'm still laughing."

Ginny struggled against the weights. He got nose to nose with her and whispered,

"If I let you go, will you be a good Ginny?"

She growled.

"Ah ah ah. I need a yes or a no."

She mumbled.

"What was that?"

Ginny yelled,

"YES! NOW LET ME GO!"

Draco took off the bracelets. Once free, Ginny pounced.

"Hey! You lied!"

"That's too bad isn't it!"

Draco smirked. He leaned in and captured her in a kiss. She practically melted. Draco took this as a good sign and deepened the kiss. Draco slipped his hands around her waist. Just as the kiss was heating up, the door swung open.

"Are you guys- oh."

Hermione stopped mid sentence.

"It seems to be that they are having a private moment. We should leave Hermione."

Ginny got off of Draco.

"It's not what this looks like! We were..."

Draco stayed on the ground smirking.

"You don't have to explain, Gin. Married couples don't have to explain!"

Hermione reassured Ginny. She almost forget they got drunkenly married. The kiss was just so-

"That's right. Come on, Draco." Draco got up and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Yes, I do believe there is a butterbeer calling my name!"

Ginny was fixing her hair when Draco apparated them.

"Thanks for the warning!"

Draco noticed now the Three Broomsticks was packed.

"No problem."

He leaned into a kiss on the cheek. Before he pulled away he whispered harshly in her ear.

"They are a lot of people here. So don't blow it. Remember we are in love so smile."

Ginny smiled.

"I thought one of your rules was no lovey dovey relationship?"

Draco growled in her ear and she giggled.

Hermione and Luna couldn't hear what they were saying but the were kissing and smiling and giggling, they looked so in love. Draco pulled out Ginny's chair like a gentleman. Ginny automatically grabbed her butterbeer and chugged half of it. She felt a bit dizzy. Butterbeer isn't strong but two or three could get you tipsy. Ginny pushed the drink away and looked up. Hermione and Draco were having a civil conversation! Luna spoke randomly to herself.

"So how are you, Luna?"

Luna focused her gaze on Ginny.

"Well, father and I have been hunting Crumple-Horned Snorkacks! It's been fun. They are hard to find though, they are extremely shy."

Ginny nodded. She added to the rubbish

"I think I've heard of them! Aren't they rare?"

Luna nodded.

"Oh yes, incredibly rare and I wouldn't be surprised if you have. They is always an article or two about them in the Quibbler."

Luna and Ginny discussed this matter a bit more.

"So, I know you love Quidditch! How's that going?"

Hermione added to the conversation when everyone's got dry.

"Oh, I haven't flown in awhile. I attempted the Woollongong Shimmy and zigzagged right into a tree! I broke my broom and never came around to buying a new one."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did! Well, I went to the Quidditch shop yesterday with Ronald. They are having a sale on brooms and chaser gloves."

Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Can we go there later Draco?"

Draco looked up.

"Hum?"

Ginny shook him.

"Pay attention! I asked if we can go to the Quidditch shop later! Merlin!"

Draco smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I need a new broomstick maintenance kit."

Ginny nodded. Luna piped up and said,

"Next round's on me! Come on Gin!"

Ginny was whisked away but Luna. Hermione turned to Draco.

"She looks so happy. I don't know if I can do the plan!"

Draco's smile dropped.

"I hate blackmail Granger but if you insist."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"You have nothing on me!"

Draco laughed,

"Oh don't I?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the object he's been holding all day. Hermione's face contorted into an even more confused look.

"So... how is a button blackmail?"

Draco laughed and laughed and laughed,

"Oh poor, poor Miss Granger. So young and naive!"

He shook his head and transfigured the button to it's original state.

"Whe- where did you get that pi- pic- picture?"

Draco smiled evilly.

"So the plans still on?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Because this lovely picture of you and Gin could probably ruin your Ministry career and guarantee my win in this little prank war. Follow through and it's yours. Don't and it's Rita Skeeter's. So I ask again, is the plan still on?"

Hermione nodded.

"I hate you."

Draco laughed once more.

"Who doesn't!"

A few seconds of hard stares and Ginny and Luna were back with drinks, chicken strips and nachos.

"Dig in!"

Everyone grabbed a share and they talked and laughed and had a good time. The pub filled more and more until a certain nosy women walked in.

"I had to see it myself! So it's true. Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley are dating."

Draco automatically grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Excuse me but my wife's name is Ginevra, not Virginia."

Rita's smile widened and her eyebrow shot up. She pulled out her Quick Quotes Quill and a piece of parchment.

"Ahem. Well do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes."

"No."

The couple looked at each other. Draco reprimanded Ginny for saying 'yes'.

"Fine. You can ask three questions."

Rita smiled at Draco.

"Four."

Draco groaned.

"Fine. Make them quick though. I'm trying to enjoy a lunch with my wife and friends.

"Okay how long have you been dating?"

Draco answered.

"About a year and a half. We kept it a secret, afraid of everyone's reaction."

Ginny put her two cents in.

"Yes, well, you can't hide a marriage!"

Draco squeezed her hand as a warning.

"Okay... Where and when did you get married?"

Ginny answered. Even though its two questions hidden end in one, of Draco answered he would have made a huge deal about it.

"A few days ago actually. At the-"

Ginny stopped, neither of them knew where.

"Excuse me?"

Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Draco and Rita's head looked up to the voice. It was a tall man, on the chubby side that looked slightly familiar.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I couldn't help notice you were talking about Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's marriage."

Rita nodded.

"Well, I'm the one who married them!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Rita smiled.

"And you didn't recognize him?"

Rita asked to the couple. Seemed suspicious.

"Oh well I doubt they would! I dyed my hair and shaved my beard! After seeing how in love these two were, I decided to change it up and start dating again!"

Rita nodded not believing anything.

"So where did they marry?"

The man coughed.

"That's easy! The Malfoy Manner! It was beautiful the way they set it! They didn't want any witnesses though. Weird but I assumed that they were gonna have an official wedding later. Well I have to run! Goodbye all!"

Draco stood up and shook the man's hand. Once he was out of the pub, Draco examined the note left in his hand.

Harold Goldstein

Marriage official and Wedding planner

Floo address: The Shoe

Draco slipped it into his pocket. He looked up hoping no one saw. No one did. He let out a sigh of relief. Meanwhile Ginny was tapping her foot. She was getting nervous. Hermione stood up.

"I'll be right back. I have to powder my nose."

She practically ran away. Ginny had enough.

"We'll that's it! What's your next question?"

She said as nicely and politely as she could.

"Oh yes. Well are you? Are you going to have an 'official wedding'?"

Ginny looked at Draco.

"Okay! The cat's out of the bag isn't it? Yes, we are but we were planning to tell our families next week first. But it's true."

Rita nodded and her quill went faster.

"And my last question is are you two really in love?"

Hermione came back just in time to hear the last question. She looked at Ginny shocked. Luna and Draco both looked the same. Ginny looked at her with her mouth open. How dare she. Ginny, like everyone else, didn't know what to say. Ginny's been planning and practicing for this exact question though. She knew how to lie yet nothing came out. Was it the kiss the shared earlier? Or the way he made her heart stop in the bathroom? Or just maybe how he was hysterical when he though she died. What was happening? She couldn't be speechless on a subject like this.

Rita was tapping her finger and getting impatient. She asked again as if they didn't hear her.

"Well? Are you really in love?"

A/N: Ohhh! Well, next chapter will have Draco's plan and probably wedding plans! Oh, but the way. I'm changing my name to OrgasmSpasms. So look out for it.


	11. Ginny's Perfect Dinner

A/N: I just don't know where to stop! I don't have an end in mind, so someone tell me how many chapters this should be! I need to work with something. Please! I have the good stuff in this chapter! Finally! They just had to build a relationship. Ginny just couldn't jump his bones after a day!

* * *

Ginny held her mouth open.

"What kind of question is that? Not only did you _barge_ in to our lunch but you ask if our love in phony? Are you bloody kidding me?"

Rita Skeeter a wasn't shocked or stunned at Ginny's outburst.

"So, you are saying is this is all a lie."

Ginny got red.

"Leave! I don't have to prove I love Draco! I don't have to prove to anyone that we are in love. So you can shove that quill up your arse. I don't need this bull."

Ginny stood up and went to the door. Rita raised her eyebrow and nodded again. Her quill write even faster. Ginny heard the scratches and walked back.

"Nope. Not happening."

Ginny to the parchment and took out her wand.

"Incendio!"

The paper burst into flames then dissolved.

"I have to leave, my sauce is finishing." See you later Hermione and Luna."

Both girls weakly waved goodbye still shocked about what just happened. Ginny turned around but instead of leaving out the front door so she could cool down, she simply just disapparated. Draco stood up. Frustrated with everyone, he threw four galleons on the table. He put his hands through his hair and stomped out. At the door he turned to the girls to see that they already disapparated, including Rita Skeeter. Draco sighed. The last thing he needed in this situation was a pissed Ginny. A pissed Ginny was the worst Ginny. But as Draco thinking, _yeah we have to pull the in love thing but she was nailing it. She said though that she didn't need to prove that she "loved" him but that was the whole point of the date! What was she playing at? She just seemed to really- nah._ Draco apparated home to see how Ginny was feeling. He felt bad that he left Hermione and Luna. The plan would have to wait a bit longer. He walked to the kitchen. Ginny had an apron on and she was mumbling angrily and throwing spices and ingredients into the sauce. Ginny was just touching up her sauce. Everything looked delicious. The table was set and ready.

"Ginny are you okay? You pulled quite the card earlier."

Ginny was still mumbling angry.

"Okay? Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I? That bitch made sure of it!

Draco laughed. Ginny sent him the death glare. Draco automatically stopped.

"You just seemed so... Never mind. How's the sauce going?"

Ginny dropped the spoon.

"Draco..."

Draco looked at Ginny confused.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I did the right thing back there."

Draco sat her down across from him.

"No. Don't let Skeeter get to you, Gin. You did the right thing. No matter what the papers say tomorrow, we'll be in the same boat. Don't worry. I got your back."

Ginny looked at Draco. Her eyes were clouded with lust and want. Ginny mentally decided how Draco made her feel wasn't a coincidence. Draco truly made her heart flutter and her cheeks burn. She needed him.

"Draco..."

Draco looked Ginny in the eyes. It was filled with something Draco was too familiar with.

"I-"

Draco was cut with Ginny kissing him with passion. Draco put his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss. Draco couldn't help but moan into it. Even though they've kissed before this one felt different. It was like it was on fire. A burning and intense love between them. Ginny touched her fingers on Draco's strong biceps, she travelled them up to his shoulders until she finally draped her arms around them. Draco lifted Ginny around his waist. Ginny smiled. She may have seemed like a tomboy, and like she didn't care for the little things girls like but to wasn't true. Well, it wasn't completely true. Ginny loved that Draco lifted her. She thought it as one of the most romantic things a man could do. Ginny giggled. Draco stopped the kissed and laughed.

"You are so adorable."

Ginny smiled and waved her wand. Draco and Ginny were apparated to Ginny's bed.

"Thanks for the warning!"

Ginny laughed.

"You welcome."

Draco jumped on top of Ginny and started attacking her neck. Ginny couldn't stop giggling and squirming. Draco stopped.

"Stop moving, Red!"

Ginny laughed at the name.

"I can't stop! It tickles."

Draco took his shirt off. Ginny attempted to do the same but couldn't control her laughs. Draco did it for her.

"You gotta stop with the bloody giggles!"

Ginny just started laughing hard. Draco started laughing too.

"Ginny! What are we doing?"

Ginny got gentler with her extreme laughs. She was crawling around the bed.

"Well, I'm seducing you and you are falling for it! Watch."

Ginny struggled with her pants then got on her knees. Draco was still laying down and trying to settle. Ginny straddled him and kissed him. Both finally calmed down. Ginny went for Draco's pants as he kicked off his shoes and socks. Just as Draco took Ginny's bra off there was a knock on the door. Draco stopped kissing Ginny.

"Who the bloody hell could that be!"

Ginny's eyes got wide.

"Draco! It's Hermione and Luna!"

Draco jumped off of the bed on went to the closet. He put a button down and dress pants on. He turned to Ginny. She was putting on a purple dress.

"I'll get the down you get the fucking sauce!"

Ginny nodded and rushed to finish up. She looked quickly in the mirror and was satisfied with her appearance she disapparated. She levitated the sauce to the table and rushed to the door. Draco was welcoming Hermione and Luna into the house. Hermione was wearing a stunning, strapless black dress while Luna was wearing a mid-thigh flowing bright orange dress with just one sleeve.

"You two look lovely."

Draco complemented. Ginny got to Draco's side and grabbed his arm. The "playing the part" thing was no more. They didn't need to act anymore. Both had true feelings for each other.

"Come in! Dinner's just about ready. Please sit!"

Draco lead them to the couch. They all sat but Ginny. She needed to finish everything up.

"I'll get some firewhiskey and I believe you all are familiar with muggle wine? It's much better than wizarding."

Luna nodded. Draco on the other hand didn't nod. Ginny smiled anyway. She started to the kitchen when Hermione stopped her.

"Ginny?"

She turned around.

"Do you mind just getting me a water?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No problem."

She grabbed a water bottle and three glasses and filled them with ice. She grabbed the bottles and looked at the table. She waved her wand and the butter flew out the fridge. The sauce was warmed and candles were lit. Everything was ready but they didn't need to know that right this moment. Ginny walked out and yet again Draco was having a civil conversation. Ginny's heart fluttered. It was great to know that her two best friends liked her- husband! Ginny shook her head. You'd think she would remember that they got drunkenly married, yet it wasn't first time she had forgotten. Ginny sat next to Hermione. It didn't matter anymore. Draco proved that he's true. Ginny never thought she would actually have feeling for Draco Malfoy. She looked up at him after passing everyone their glass. Draco had the softest smile on his face. Not quite a smirk but Draco was Slytherin. Of course there was a bit of smirk. That looked made Ginny laugh. He raised a eyebrow in question and she waved him off. No point of trying to explain her mad thoughts. Ginny was going to zone back into them but Luna confronted her.

"Are you really going have another wedding?"

Ginny nodded.

"Yes, that damned Skeeter ruined the surprise though."

Luna nodded.

"Why?"

Ginny had to think. She could stay with the whole "felt bad" thing but was it enough to fool everyone?

"Well, as you know Draco and I rushed to get married. It's was a childish decision, I will admit. So to included our family and friends, we'll have a official wedding. It's technically not a second because neither of even remember the first one."

Hermione piped up,

"What do you mean you don't remember the first one?"

Luna looked confused as well. Ginny's heart stopped. She blew it. It's over. Done. All the lies and schemes went down the fucking toilet. How could she have been so stupid?

"Our first wedding was dark, plain and boring. The Malfoy manor usually is. It just wasn't really a scene to take in and cherish. Ginny doesn't _really_ mean 'we don't remember' but more like 'we rather forget'. Isn't that right, luv?"

Ginny was almost speechless. Draco just saved her ass and looked good doing it!

"Yes, of course. I do believe dinner is ready."

Hermione laughed.

"You 'do believe' huh?"

Ginny laughed too.

"I very do believe, I do believe."

Luna jumped on the wagon. She twisted her face in concentration until she finally got something,

"I am to believe that Ginny does believe that it is believed that dinner is ready."

Everyone laughed. Draco knows he can beat that.

"I believe that it may be believed that Ginny does believe that dinner is ready but it also may believed that it is not believed by nonbelievers that dinner is not believed to be ready."

All three girls hung there mouths open. Does that even make any sense? Draco smirked in triumph and bowed. He walked into the kitchen. Ginny, Hermione and Luna walked in after him clapping their hands.

"Fine job, Draco."

Draco nodded and smiled at Hermione.

"Yes indeed, you very great!"

Draco smiled smugly and gloated mentally. Ginny passed him but didn't say anything. She sat next to him and started serving everyone.

"Well, aren't you going to congratulate me?"

Ginny looked at him with piercing eyes. Draco smiled at them.

"I applauded. Isn't that enough?"

Draco shook his head. Obviously she had that praise him verbally as well. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Good job."

Draco smiled a lifted his chin up just a little higher as if to say he just accomplished something difficult. But it was Ginny we're talking about so really Draco did.

* * *

Dinner was great. Everyone one was smiling and laughing and telling jokes. Draco was really growing on to Hermione and Luna. After a few more hours of dinner then dessert, Luna said her goodbyes then disapparated. Something about the Quibbler's next issue. Ginny stood up and started clearing the table, Hermione helped. Ginny placed the dishes in the sink and charmed them to wash themselves. Hermione levitated the food into the fridge. Draco kissed Ginny on the cheek and went to the living room. Ginny couldn't help but smile stupidly. Before this afternoon no way Draco would have done that. It was one of his rules. Hermione wiped her hands and looked at Ginny.

"What's up?"

Ginny toned down her smile.

"Nothing at all. Why you ask?"

Hermione crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Ginny giggled and looked away.

"It's nothing. Just the little things he does that make me smile. It's nothing really."

Ginny technically wasn't lying. It may have been the first time he displayed his sweetness or it was the first time she really _noticed_ how sweet he was. Hermione pinched her cheek and walked into the living room. Ginny shook her head and followed her. Hermione made some small talk until she finally announced it.

"Okay, I've told everyone except you two. Ronald and I are... having a baby!"

Ginny stood up and hugged Hermione tight.

"Oh gosh! Congratulations! Oh I'm going to be an aunt! How far along are you?"

Draco stood up and have Hermione a friendly hug.

"Congrats."

Hermione smiled and looked at her walk

"Thank you and I'm two months pregnant, Ginny."

Ginny giggled.

"A little too early to start planning a baby shower but once we find out its sex... It's going to be huge!"

Ginny's eyes lit up with pure happiness. Just the thought of the shower got her excited.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll be on my way. May I use your Floo?"

Ginny nodded and pointed behind her. Hermione smiled and flooed back home. Draco turned to Ginny.

"You know that we actually have to start planning a wedding. It's going to be all over the news tomorrow. There will be no way of backing out."

Ginny sighed, the statement got her out of her happy trance.

"I know. And we haven't even told your parents."

This time Draco sighed,

"I know."

Draco grabbed her hand and apparated them to their room. As much as he hated side along, it was worth it.

"I believe we were in the middle of something."

Draco took his shirt off. Ginny smiled and did the same. Ginny unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his underwear. Draco dropped onto the bed and pulled Ginny on top. Draco ripped off her bra and fondled her breasts. The only article of clothing was Ginny's lacy underwear.

"I think we were right about here."

Draco laughed as he pulled off her thong.

"Look panties."

Ginny cringed. She took the said piece of clothing and flung it across the room.

"Shut up and have sex with me."

Draco loved her boldness. He found it incredible sexy. After muttering a contraceptive charm, he slid is cock inside her. Ginny moaned in pleasure and rotated her hips. Draco grit his teeth. She was so fucking hot. Draco went faster and faster needing to get her closer. Ginny marched his thrust with equal passion. Draco started groaning and swearing when he felt the familiar warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ginny screamed,

"Draco, I'm going to fucking-"

Draco pushed in so deep that Ginny couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Me too."

After a few more long thrust Ginny came hard. Draco didn't get off yet and kept thrusting. Ginny couldn't take it, she came again. This time Draco was coming with her. Ginny collapsed, ready to pass out. Draco pulled out and looked at her.

"Ginny, I think I love you."

"Ginny smiled.

"I think I love you too."

Draco put his forehead on Ginny's. Again things like that made her smile. They fell asleep like that."

* * *

A/N: that one was long. Finally sex! Here's something's to look forward next chapter:

-Rita Skeeter's article about them

-Wedding Plans

-Talking with Draco's parents

-Discussing Ginny's secret box.

-The plan/prank

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
